Ein Turm voller Ratten
Ein Turm voller Ratten|image = The witcher 3 plague maiden.jpg|region = Velen|ort = Reuseninsel Erzdorf|stufe = 6|belohnung = Ablehnen von Anabelles Bitte: *600 Annehmen von ihrer Bitte: *400 Alle 7 Geisterszenen ansehen (optional): * +350 |level = |vorherige = Eine Einladung von Keira Metz Magische Lampe|nächste = Ein Gefallen unter Freunden|gegner = Pestmaid}} Ein Turm voller Ratten ist eine Nebenquest aus The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Die Quest ist ein Teil der Questreihe von Keira Metz. Beschreibung im Spiel :„Ein schrecklicher Fluch lastet auf der Reuseninsel und ihrem Turm. Ein halbes Jahr zuvor hatte Graf Vserad mit seinem Hof Zuflucht vor den Nilfgaardern gesucht. Während ringsum der Hunger regierte, schwelgte der Herr von Velen in Exzessen und scherte sich keine Spur um die Nöte seiner Vasallen. So hielten die Götter es für angebracht, ihn mit einem Fluch zu strafen: Mäuse strömten in den Turm und verschlangen Vserad, seinen Hofstaat und seinen Magier Alexander. Von diesem Tag an spukte es auf der Insel und die Fischer mieden den See. Dies schadete wiederum der örtlichen Wirtschaft, die ohnehin schon gebeutelt war. Die Bauern baten schließlich Keira, den Fluch zu brechen. Keira bat ihrerseits Geralt um Hilfe. Geralt erlag ihrem Charme und ihrem Zahlungsangebot und nahm den Auftrag an. Die Zauberin gab ihm die magische Lampe, über die er mit den Seelen Verstorbener kommunizieren konnte, klopfte ihm ermutigend auf den Rücken und schickte ihn los, um den Fluch zu brechen.“ Wenn Geralt Anabelles Überreste zu Graham bringt: :„Bei seinen Nachforschungen auf der Insel stellte Geralt fest, dass Anabelle, die Tochter des Grafen, der Schlüssel zum Brechen des Fluchs war. Sie war mit den anderen gestorben, und jetzt streifte ihr Geist durch die leeren Hallen des Turms. Ihre Liebe zu einem Fischer namens Graham hielt sie in diesem Tal der Tränen fest. Geralt, dachte, er könnte das Problem lösen, indem er ihre sterblichen Überreste zum Fischer brachte - doch damit beschwor er eine Katastrophe herauf. Anabelle war, wie er feststellen musste, nicht einfach eine unerlöste Seele, sondern eine gefährliche Pestmaid. Sie hatte Geralt hinters Licht geführt: Als er Anabelles Gebeine aus dem Turm entfernt hatte, entkam die Pestmaid aus ihrem Gefängnis und zog in die Welt hinaus, wo sie Krankheit und Tod verbreitete.“ Zusammenfassung Benutze Keiras Boot, um die zur Reuseninsel zu erreichen. / Finde einen Weg auf die Reuseninsel. Zu Beginn muss man den Markierungen zu Keiras vertäutem Boot folgen, was sie Geralt freundlicherweise für diesen Auftrag bereitgestellt hat. Als Alternative kann man natürlich auch schwimmen oder ein anderes Boot benutzen. Bereits vom Boot aus ist es offensichtlich, dass es auf der Insel relativ viele Monster gibt. Deshalb sollte man die Insel nach ein gutem Platz, am besten beim Turm, zum anlegen zu finden. (Optional) Verwende die magische Lampe, um Geister zu finden. Auf der Insel gibt es sieben Leichen, an denen man die magische Lampe benutzen kann, drei außerhalb des Turmes und die anderen vier innerhalb. Mit der Lampe kann man die letzten Lebensmomente der Leute ansehen.'' Für das Ansehen der Szenen bekommt man je 50 (insgesamt 350 ). Eine Leiche ist noch relativ frisch. ' Geh zum Turm.' Auf dem Weg zum Turm gibt es einige Moderhäute, Ertrunkene und Ghule. Entlang des Weges sind außerdem die Überreste der Häuser von ein paar Einheimischen zu sehen, es gibt aber keine Beweise dafür, dass sie von Monstern zerstört wurden. Auf der Insel solltest man sich auch vor den Schwärmen der Insekten in acht nehmen, die am besten mit Igni zu besiegen sind. ' Erkunde den Turm. / Finde das Labor des Magiers Alexander.' Der Turm ist voll mit Ratten. Auch im Turm gibt es Orte, an denen man die magische Lampe benutzen und mehr über das Massaker herausfinden kann, das auf der Reuseninsel stattfand. Im obersten Stockwerk des Turmes ist das Labor des Magiers. ' Verwende Keiras Lampe, um Alexanders Labor zu erkunden. / Verwende die magische Lampe, um Kontakt mit Anabelle aufzunehmen.' Geralt findet heraus, dass der Magier Versuche an Ratten und sogar Menschen durchführte. Mit der Lampe findet man dort die Tochter des ehemaligen Grafen von Velen, Anabelle. Sie erzählt Geralt, dass Alexander, der Magier, dem das Labor gehörte, die Ratten mit der Catriona-Seuche infiziert hatte. Außerdem erzählt sie, dass die Bauern die Insel gestürmt hatten, weil sie nichts zu Essen besaßen und dass sie jeden im Turm töteten. Sie selbst aber überlebte, da sie einen Zaubertrank von Alexander getrunken hatte, der sie in einen todesähnlichen Zustand versetzte. Als sie wieder zu sich kam ließ der Trank aber nicht nach und sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, weshalb sie bei lebendigem Leibe von den Ratten gefressen wurde. Sie erzählt Geralt, dass der Fluch durch Hass entstanden ist, weshalb man ihn nur mit wahrer Liebe besiegen kann. Geralt meint, dass sie ihrer Liebe, Graham, der sie im Turm gelassen hatte, weil er dachte sie sei tot, vergeben muss, um den Fluch zu brechen. Sie behauptet, dass sie ihm bereits vergeben hat, aber dass Geralt ihre Gebeine zu Graham bringen soll, um sie zu vergraben. Hier kann man entscheiden, ob man das für sie tun sollte oder nicht. '''Die Überreste Anabelles zu Graham bringen': Bring Anabelle zu Graham. Sobald Geralt ihre Knochen bekommen hat, kann man sie Graham, einem Fischer und dem Geliebten von Anabelle, in Erzdorf bringen. Graham gesteht, dass er mit den aufständischen Bauern zur Insel gefahren war und nicht wusste, dass Anabelle noch lebt, weil sie durch den Tranki ziemlich tot aussah. Geralt überlässt ihm also die Knochen und gehrt wieder. Aber noch bevor er weit weg ist, hört Geralt einen Schrei aus Grahams Hütte, wo er dann den toten Graham vorfindet. Über ihm schwebt Anabelle in ihrer wahren Gestalt als Pestmaid über ihm. Der Fluch wurde zwar gebrochen, aber Anabelle ist nun frei und verbreitet Krankheiten im Land. Man vermutet, dass sie der Auslöser der Catriona-Seuche ist, der später das Land Kerack zerstört. Man erhält 270 . Anabelles Wunsch nicht befolgen: Wenn man ablehnt, die Knochen zu Graham zu bringen, will sie, dass Geralt Graham zu ihr bringt. Aber da sie Geralt nicht traut zeigt sie gleich ihre wahre Form als Pestmaid und greift ihn an. Geralt kann zwar gegen sie kämpfen, aber solange der Fluch nicht gebrochen ist, kann sie nicht sterben. Keira gibt Geralt den Rat Graham einzuschalten um den Fluch zu brechen. Geralt geht also zu Graham und berichtet ihm vom Fluch und dass Anabelle eine Pestmaid geworden ist. Um den Fluch aber zu brechen, muss Graham mit auf die Reuseninsel und Anabelle seine wahre Liebe beweisen. Als sie auf der Insel ankommen, werden sie von Erscheinungen der Opfer des Fluches angegriffen, die Graham die Schuld für ihr Elend geben. Trotzdem schaffen es die beiden nach oben in den Turm, wo die Pestmaid auf sie wartet. Graham erklärt, dass er sie nicht verlassen wollte und sie immer noch liebt. Sie will aber dass er sie als Beweis küsst. Als er sie küsst, nimmt sie wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt an und stirbt. Der Fluch wird dabei auch gebrochen. Man erhält 500 . Sag Keira, dass du den Fluch der Reuseninsel gebrochen hast. Sobald der Fluch gebrochen ist, geht Geralt zu Keira zurück und erzählt ihr, was passiert ist. Als er gehen will, bittet Keira ihn um einen weiteren Gefallen. Gallerie Keira metz-0.jpg 2867482-fyke+isle.jpg Use the magic lamp to contact Anabelle. quest step 8 0 444 witcher3 2015 05 20 09 09 47 831 A Towerful of Mice m.jpg ar:برج يعج بالجرذان en:A Towerful of Mice pl:Mysia wieża ru:Мышиная башня Kategorie:The Witcher 3 Nebenquests